


Green Sexy Bitch Space Smuggler & The Glitter Bubble Surprise

by Nununununu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Background Femslash, Consensual Sex, Don't copy to another site, Double Penetration, Dubious Morality, Explicit Sexual Content, IN SPACE!, Interspecies, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Shapeshifting, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: The universe's Cutest Little Shit hatches unexpectedly out of one of the totally legal faux Terran 'chicken' eggs Maddie is intending to sell for as many credits as possible.Then it grows.
Relationships: Female Space Smuggler/Alien That Hatched Out Of Contrand She's Ferrying, Tentacle Monster/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 137
Collections: Writing Rainbow Green





	Green Sexy Bitch Space Smuggler & The Glitter Bubble Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ba_lailah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ba_lailah/gifts).



> Just in case: while the MC doesn't have a means of explicitly establishing this, the sentient alien featured here hatches intellectually fully formed and has no 'childhood' phase - not underage :) Mild tw for a tiny little touch of dubcon to start, with consent soon established.
> 
> For Ba_Lailah. Thanks for the fun prompts!

“Oh my fucking god, look at _you_ ,” Madeline Mabbot – Maddie to those she let close enough to be on first name terms with – poked the little ball of alien that had hatched out of one of what were totally legal Xyrmrdian eggs and not at all illegal faux Terran ‘chicken’ eggs she was transporting complete with wholly legitimate documentation on her hot little spaceship, the aptly named Sexy Bitch, “Aren’t you the cutest little shit?”

The Cutest Little Shit burbled. It gurgled and vibrated happily in response to her prod, and then, gently, it _glowed_. It was clear, cool and smooth on the surface, not at all viscous, and looked like a dear little bubble filled with sparkling glitter. As Maddie watched, a handful of darker spots bloomed into being, blinking up from the depths at her like half a dozen tiny adorable eyes.

Maddie wanted to chop it up and sell it for credits like _woah_.

Seriously, she had contacts who had contacts who would go _nuts_ for this shit. Stick a bit in a glammed up plasti-glass jar and call it moisturiser – some sort of face gel. Call it car wax – forget spaceships, Terrans and weird Terran wannabes out there loved rhapsodising over junk they termed memorabilia if it bore a resemblance to anything to do with the relics known as ‘cars’. Fuck it, call it fancy-ass lube. Whatever, Maddie was one thousand percent definite it would sell.

Terran stuff was damned difficult to get hold of these days, since most of their ass backwards galaxy went boom, but for some reason those who had the credits had decided ‘Earth’ crap was ‘fashionable’ and Maddie was all for what was fashionable, if it meant she could make as many of those credits as possible her own.

“Damn Tab fucking conned me,” Even so, however pleased Maddie was by her potential windfall, she was still pissed to think that her girl-on-the-ground – or rather her girl on whatever planet Tabitha currently happened to be scooping up illicit goods for Maddie to then smuggle and sell on at a greatly hiked price – had apparently sold her something that decidedly wasn’t either a Xyrmrdian or faux chicken egg.

The Cutest Little Shit let out an unhappy bibble, its glow fading disconsolately when Maddie removed her finger from it in order to carefully rifle, growling, through the padded boxes of cargo. Although, fuck, she was no font of egg-knowledge. A faux chicken egg looked like a Xyrmrdian egg looked like a faux chicken egg looked like the remains of whatever the fuck the Cutest Little Shit had hatched out of, and around it goes.

Perhaps all these oval little shells contained glittery bubble aliens. Perhaps none of the others did. Perhaps Tab had no clue and this Little Shit had just somehow slipped in amongst the other genuine fakes. Not having any intention of breaking – or risking breaking – them, Maddie could only suppose time would tell. As she’d had a pretty good professional relationship with Tab so far – and a pretty good unprofessional relationship inserting a variety of fun paraphernalia into Tab’s tabs so far as well – she decided to forego the angry yelling across comms and wait and see how things panned out.

Wait and see how things panned out was practically Maddie’s middle name, anyway. If the eggs all turned out to be carrying Little Shits and she made millions, perhaps she’d even buy Tab that private asteroid with an artificial grav-field and mammoth swimming pool the other woman liked to frequently daydream aloud about.

“Bet we could get up to some fun shit in that pool,” With this happy thought in mind, Maddie abandoned her search, propped the lids cursorily back on top of the boxes – ‘Who, me? Ferrying unknown contraband, officer? _Never!_ ’ – and swung her booted feet up on top of them, leaning back on her vintage swivel chair and reaching a hand out for the Real Food Bar™ (that contained no real food) she’d left near the Cutest Little Shit on the console.

Her questing hand discovered a suspiciously larger glittering blob, and no Real Food Bar™ – not even a crumb. 

“You little shit, tell me you didn’t eat my snack,” Maddie glared at it. The Fucking Little Shit burbled joyfully at the return of her attention – and then the glitter inside it _changed colour_ , transforming from blue to pink to purple to fuchsia to –

“Okay okay, you can quit it; you’re fucking adorable, I’m not mad at you,” Whipping off her Cool Shades to pinch the bridge of her nose, Maddie sighed. She also pushed the brim of her Awesome Hat back while she was at it, allowing a rare breath of recycled air into the gap this created between the fabric and the vibrant curly green hair atop the crown of her head.

The Little Shit was definitely watching her as she got out another Real Food Bar™, she was sure of it, those half a dozen tiny eyes focusing on her face and then the bar in her hands and then back to her face again.

“Hmm, oh, you want this?” Maddie held the bar protectively closer to her chest, a crooked grin breaking out on her face without her quite meaning it to, “Too bad.”

Quivering on the console, Little Shit turned a deep shade of glittering teal and let out a blurp.

“Now that’s just rude,” Maddie informed it, smirking, and ate a mouthful.

The Little Shit wailed.

“Nope,” Maddie ate another mouthful, fully intending to give it a bar of its own after she’d had her revenge. She blinked in interest when the little bubble wibbled –

And _grew_.

“ _Shiiiit_ –”

Ballooning into a shape easily ten times its original size, it stretched out a rudimentary am towards her, poking the limb out of its smooth surface like – like – some sort of fucking _tentacle_ that just _went on growing_ as it stretched –

“No, no you don’t –” Maddie had seen more than enough porn to know how _that_ went, thank you very much. She leant the fuck away –

And as her balance shifted on her admittedly ancient yet still impressive swivel chair, she started to roll across the floor, feet plopping off the boxes they’d been propped on, the remains of the bar clutched forgotten in one hand.

Screeching at the thought she was taking its treat away, the Suddenly Fucking Terrifying No Longer That Little Shit launched itself at her face, sprouting additional tentacles as it went.

“Oh fuck oh fuck –” Maddie gasped automatically. Then her sense of self-preservation kicked in and she shoved her feet down, putting an end to her roll, and whopped the Shit Tentacle Blob with her other hand, sending it flying into the anti-grav panel with a splat.

The panel blinked into life.

“ _Oh shit_.”

Everything was quite fun and interesting for a while after that.

Maddie’s beloved hat was who the hell knows where once she’d got the artificial gravity back on, along with one of her boots, and the Shittiest Shit Tentacle Blob In The Universe was splodged across _so many_ vital controls like a sort of exploded space waffle, its once smooth clear round surface completely disrupted. Its glittery innards were also flashing a strident red, which totally clashed with the colour scheme Maddie had going on inside the Sexy Bitch and did no favours for her green skin.

“Okay,” she informed the Shit Tentacle Blob as she peeled open a new Real Food Bar™ – she’d stuck the remains of the second one down her bra for somewhere to put it during the fun time they’d just had, given she had her blaster and her laser knife stuck respectively in her waistband and the side of her remaining boot – “Clearly you’re not feeling too chill right now and I’m just going to make a suggestion here that we both calm things the fuck down.”

She held the bar out as a peace offering.

“You cool with that?”

Perking up, the Shit Tentacle Blob gurgled, its warning red leeching into a more agreeable yellow. It seemed to be attempting to withdraw some of its mass and leggiest limbs, perhaps in order to make itself appear small and cute again. Maddie raised an eyebrow at it.

“You know I ain’t fooled.”

Merping, the Shit Tentacle Blob gave up on the endeavour and just unspooled a single tentacle not quite tentatively towards the still proffered bar. The way it quivered and blinked at her, just off making contact with the treat, gave Maddie the impression it was doing the equivalent of cocking its head.

“Yeah, I’m also not holding this thing until my hand falls off,” she confirmed, “It goes in your gut or my belly.”

She opened up her mouth to muse whether the thing had a gut – or, come to think of it, a belly, given that it was see-through aside from the swirls of colour-change glitter and she could see no internal organs or anything aside from the half a dozen eyes, and no sign of the first Real Food Bar™ it had consumed –

But that wavering tentacle grew brave and bridged that last bit of distance, wrapping around both the bar and Maddie’s knuckles, and then the alien simply _hoisted_ its body off all those vital controls –

And seemingly turned its entire form into a mouth, swallowing its much longed for treat _and Maddie’s entire hand_.

“Oh my fuck, oh my fuck, oh my fucking shit –” Maddie had grabbed her blaster out of her waistband and got her trigger finger half a second from shooting the fucking thing – never mind that shooting a hole in the floor of her spaceship was probably unwise – when it caught up with her that she could _see_ her stupid hand inside the alien, and it decidedly _wasn’t eating it_.

“Oh my fucking fuck _shit_ ,” The instant Maddie had set her blaster safe to one side on the console, her legs gave out and she sat, banging her tailbone – not on her swivel chair, but the floor. “You took, like, a fucking entire standard _year_ off my life.”

She’d be able to grow the hand back eventually, if the Shittiest Fucking Shit Tentacle Blob _had_ eaten it and she’d been willing to check into one of those rich arsehole infested high end clinics dotted about the known universe, but the sheer amount of _credits_ it would cost –

Flashing mauve, the Shit Tentacle Blob was slopping around her thankfully uneaten hand apologetically.

“Yeah yeah, you’re real sorry; I got you,” Maddie rolled her eyes. She poked it with her free hand teasingly, “You feel so bad, why don’t you apologise to me properly then.”

Gurgling, the Shit Tentacle Blob did its Shit Tentacle Blob version of tipping its head in curiosity this time.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Maddie waved her free hand, “How am _I_ supposed to know how you could apologise?” She crushed a smile as it tootled at her woefully, “ _You_ think of something.”

It tootle ended on a high, triumphant note.

“You –?” Maddie started, intending to ask what plan it had come up with, when the Shit Tentacle Blob abruptly lassoed one of its many tentacles around her free hand. Her eyes immediately narrowed, “Okay, what the hell are you doing?”

Bleeping merrily, it yanked her lassoed hand in to glue against her other one, swallowing it up also within its mass, and then, that done, sent a tentacle shooting up to the ceiling of her ship, tugging her arms up so they were over her head.

“You little shit –” Maddie _thrashed_ –

And then great handfuls of it sloughed off her restrained fists, a few tentacles left to ensure she remained bound while the rest of the creature streaked inside the cuffs of her white shirt and down her arms, diving over her collarbone –

And into her cleavage.

“ _How is this fucking apologising?!_ ” Maddie shrieked – and then realised it was going after the remains of the partially eaten Real Food Bar™ she’d hidden there.

The cool smooth feel of its body gently undulating against her chest and breasts didn’t make her heart race in the slightest, and nor did her nipples tighten as it seemingly snuffled around in her bra in search of crumbs.

Oh hells.

It had been a good few weeks since she’d last got to properly hook up with Tab – their rendezvous to transfer the faux chicken eggs out of hiding and onto the Sexy Bitch had been done under a tight enough time bracket that Maddie had only had the chance for a bit of a squeeze and a grope. As such she was, well, not sex starved – a girl was entitled to spend some quality time with her fingers and toys when sneaking through space with not much else to do beyond staying off radar, after all – but said fingers and toys paled in comparison to the real thing, and the feeling of the Shit Tentacle Blob burrowing down between her breasts was starting to feel really rather real indeed.

“Uh –” When it quested down further towards her belly button in hope of any more food bars located there, Maddie wriggled a bit and craned her neck in the attempt to peer down her own shirt at the creature, “You know, if your angry glitter blob mum turns up pissed that I’ve corrupted her innocent offspring, I’m totally not having it.”

The blob burbled a bit, and poked a couple of tentacles down to investigate her belt buckle. Yeahhh, Maddie definitely could predict where this was going, if this was going to turn into porn –

“You’d better not think _I’m_ your mum, either,” she broke out her Stern Voice, “And seriously if you're, like, a space baby, we're stopping this _now_ , because that's just fucked up –” 

Producing a sound notably reminiscent of a snort of amusement, Shit Tentacle Blob flashed a happy lilac – she could see it glittering away through the thin fabric of her shirt – and gave up on the belt in order to slink a tentacle under her waistband, down into the warm, admittedly somewhat damp area of her mons.

“ _Uh_ –” Maddie’s legs didn’t know whether they wanted to open or close. Her mind actually sort of wanted the Shit Tentacle Blob to snap out a few further tentacles around her ankles and take that choice away from her, but she couldn’t deny the fact she was relieved when it didn’t.

She did however bend her knees just a _little_ bit to allow that cool curious tentacle tip to investigate the folds of her labia when it nosed between her thighs. And she must have been more sex-starved than she realised, because even just that much felt _awesome_.

“F-fine, I guess we're doing this, then – you know, just make yourself at home there why don’t you,” Maddie felt – well, not exactly conflicted, given she was still mostly planning to chop this thing up into glittering sushi for the sake of credits, but a bit sorry for the fact she was going to do so when the Shit Tentacle Blob was apparently fucking amazing at giving head. That smooth, deliciously chilly tentacle slid around the ins and outs of her labia just like the universe’s most agile tongue had been eating a whole lot of ice-cream before deciding to demonstrate its hitherto unknown talent at cunnilingus.

Another tentacle branched off the main body that was now rhythmically massaging her breasts in order to flick open the topmost button of Maddie’s leather trousers, allowing warm coloured light to spill out.

The light was the colour of Maddie’s skin – the colour of her labia, to be precise, a shade darker than the rest of her. As the tentacle started lapping and flicking her clit, she shuddered and sighed.

“Ah – ah – yes – _please_ –” The word slipped from her unnoticed, her stomach tensing in need as the tentacle felt very much like it flattened out over her nub, fitting over it snugly for a moment before extending up that bit under the hood of her clit, setting the nerves there even further afire.

Then it _vibrated_.

“Oh fuck – _oh fuck!_ ” Spasms rocketing through her, Maddie yelled with the force of her orgasm, panting as the tentacle gently stroked her clitoris, working her through it. And then it continued.

“Hah – ahhh –” She was doing a weird sort of squat before long, hanging from her arms from the ceiling and spreading her legs as much as her leather trousers would allow – which was regrettably not nearly as much as she wanted – while the Most Awesome And Fantastic Tentacle Blob In The Universe glowed joyful green and fed tentacles inside her vagina and ass, swelling and stretching them into a plethora of shapes and sizes, far exceeding any porn Maddie had seen, delving into her so thoroughly and satisfyingly that she had to wonder if the alien was plucking all of this directly out of the most perverted parts of her brain.

“This is – this is doing it for you too, r-right?” she found herself asking – or gasping, rather – somewhere around orgasm # 6.

The Fantastic Tentacle Blob gurgled and plucked her nipples just perfectly, vibrating deep in her ass in jubilant confirmation.

“So – so glad to hear it,” Maddie managed as it began corkscrewing beautifully inside her vagina, rocking into it as best she could, clenching her internal muscles down around it appreciatively, her breath coming hard.

The feeling of the tentacle tip sucking with extreme enthusiasm at her clit sent her howling delightedly into orgasm # 7.

“I’ve got to – got to get out of these things,” Maddie insisted after everything had whited out with the force of the pleasure crashing over her for a bit. Further tentacles promptly sprouted out from the creature's main body to help her peel off and then kick aside her remaining boot, panties and trousers.

She grinned, “Why thanks, love,” and got an overjoyed gurgle in reply.

The thing was _massive_ around Maddie now, inside and out, almost as if it was growing as a direct result of her arousal, her orgasms – almost as if it was _feeding_ off them –

And going by the way it kept flashing gorgeous glittering rainbow colours and quivering and rumbling against her with happy excitement, the Fantastic Tentacle Blob was enjoying every single moment just as much as she was.

“ _Hah – hah –”_ Freed from the lower half of her clothes, Maddie propped one foot on the console and another on a box to allow her brilliant creature greater access as it got back to work.

Fuck, but this thing was the _best_.

And fucking bloody fuck, if Maddie sold it as a fancy sex toy she could make a fucking unbelievable ton of credits. So many credits it made her eyes water with the urge to weep. She could fucking _retire_ on the amount of credits and live together with Tab on her asteroid like queens –

So it was a damned pity Maddie was no longer planning on selling it. Although, all right, if Tab played her cards right, Maddie might well be convinced to share.

“Oh fuck – fucking _yes_ – deeper – harder – _oh_ fuck yes yes yes, you beautiful creature –” Maddie could almost swear the Fantastic Tentacle Blob was doing some sort of magic on her body, it was penetrating her so incredibly – deeper and harder, indeed. Better than anyone or anything had ever penetrated her previously – as if it had thoroughly forgotten all about Real Food Bars™ and she was its new favourite thing.

With another three days to go before the Sexy Bitch reached its destination and the autopilot safely on, Maddie had no complaints whatsoever about this state of things.

She was also shortly to discover that, inside the boxes, the remaining eggs were all starting to hatch.


End file.
